No Mueras Akamaru
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: Pequeña y triste, creo, historia de Akamaru. Porque él también es importante. Mi primer one-shot y mi primera historia en esta pag. CORREGIDO!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno he corregido todos los errores ortográficos, creo que todos. Espero les guste. Es de la época Ninja pero no está ambientado en el anime en si. Así que puede no tener mucho sentido.**

**.**

**.**

Era un día oscuro y tormentoso en Konoha las calles estaban vacías debido a la fuerte llovizna. Mientras que en un hospital veterinario de esa aldea se podían detectar el aire tenso que había y cómo no, si el pasillo del hospital era abarrotado por 13 jóvenes que en sus rostros se les podía ver la angustia al no saber lo que ocurría dentro de emergencias.

-Ya hemos esperado mucho tiempo ¿Por qué tardan tanto?-preguntaba una chica de cabellos rosas muy preocupada, Sakura era su nombre.

-No lo sé, dijeron que las heridas eran graves y seria difícil tratarlo-le respondió un joven con marcas de triángulos en las mejillas, en tono bajo y en el cual se podía mostrar dolor y tristeza.

-Vamos Kiba-kun no te preocupes todo saldrá bien estoy segura-lo animó una peliazul de nombre Hinata que ya había superado su etapa de tartamudeo.

-¡De veras Kiba! Sabes que él es muy fuerte y no te abandonará. Sería incapaz de dejarte solo-le dijo un rubio hiperactivo de nombre Naruto con una sonrisa que inspiraba mucha confianza.

-Naruto tiene razón Kiba, ustedes han pasado por situaciones muy fuertes y peores que esta, ya verás que se recuperará-, ésta vez habló un chico pelinegro, de lentes oscuros llamado Shino, mientras ponía una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Ó tal vez, ésta vez si le ha llegado la hora y se muera-dijo uno de los chicos, sin consideración alguna y una sonrisa totalmente falsa. Todos lo miraron recriminadamente y una rubia de cabello largo atado en una coleta alta, llamada Ino lo golpeó y le dijo:

-¡Cállate Sai! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas tan crueles?! Mejor no habrás la boca-terminó de decir muy enojada.

-Tranquilo Kiba, que la llama de la juventud todavía arde en él, y aquí estamos tus amigos para apoyarte en todo lo que necesites-dijo uno con una vestimenta verde, picándole un ojo y sonriéndole ampliamente, con una especie de pose de todo "estará bien".

-Gracias Lee-agradeció Kiba mirando raro a Lee, luego se giró a los demás-, gracias a todos, si no hubiese sido tan descuidado ustedes estuvieran en otra parte, resolviendo sus problemas y no aquí preocupados esperando noticias de cómo está él.

-¿Pero que cosas dices Kiba? Eso no importa, lo que es verdaderamente importante es que de allí dentro… ¡Salga alguien que nos de noticias de cómo está nuestro amigo!-terminó de decir muy molesto Naruto mirando la puerta, ya que desde hace rato nadie salía a darles información

-Bueno dobe relájate, que dentro de unos minutos nos darán alguna noticia. Recuerda que las malas noticias son las primeras en darse y las mas rápidas-todos fulminaban con la mirada al chico pelinegro que hablaba-y en cambio las noticias buenas siempre tardan un poco y son las últimas en darse-se apresuró a decir el chico de nombre Sasuke ante la mirada de su compañeros, pero trato de no darle mucha importancia. Y como si de una invocación fuera, las puertas de emergencia se abrieron dejando ver al doctor que salía limpiándose la frente con un pañuelo. El doctor miró el pasillo y vio a los chicos en la sala.

-¿Son conocidos de Akamaru?-preguntó el doctor y ellos asintieron-¿Quién es el dueño?-

-Yo soy el amo de Akamaru-comentó Kiba poniéndose de pie, ya que estaba sentado en una silla de allí-, dígame doctor ¿Cómo salio todo?-el doctor lo miró y suspiró.

-Bueno realizamos la operación y fue todo un éxito, pensamos que se recuperaría bastante pronto-todos estaban felices al escuchar esto, pero al escuchar lo siguiente la felicidad se esfumó-, pero al salir de la sala de operaciones, tuvimos una complicación y nos apresuramos en atenderla, pero debo decirles que Akamaru quedo en estado de coma y aún puede haber riesgos-ante esta noticia quedaron impactados y un sentimiento de tristeza los embargo.

-¿Akamaru en estado de coma? Eso no puede ser-dijeron todos aún con todas sus emociones mezcladas.

-¿Pero el se recuperara, no es cierto?-preguntó Tenten una chica de ojos y cabellos marrones.

-Bueno todo depende de él y de los cuidados que se le den. Y también del apoyo de sus amigos-les dijo el doctor, para lo último sonreírle a todos-. Pueden pasar a verlo pero uno a la vez, enviaré a una enfermera para que los guíen a la habitación-. Luego de esto el medico se retiró y al rato llegó la enfermera indicándoles que la siguieran. Subieron al segundo piso y en una habitación con el número 10B se detuvieron.

-Bien aquí es, sólo pueden entrar de uno en uno, ¿Quién será el primero?-preguntó la enfermera.

**.**

**-$-$-$-UN-$-$-MES-$-$-DESPUÉS-$-$-$-**

**.**

Ya había pasado un mes y Akamaru no despertaba, a diario era visitado por sus compañeros de equipo Kiba, Shino, Hinata y Kurenai que siempre iban a ver cómo seguía, obviamente nunca encontraban un cambio, todos iban a visitarlo desde Naruto y su equipo hasta la Hokage, inclusive estuvo por ahí el Kazekage con sus hermanos.

Pasaron cinco días y los chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir todos juntos al hospital veterinario, llegaron a la habitación y como siempre debían entrar uno por uno el primero fue Naruto y el último Kiba.

**.**

**Pov Naruto**

**.**

Entré a la habitación dejando a los demás esperando para entrar y cerré la puerta tras de mí, di unos pasos hacia la cama donde estaba Akamaru conectado a unas maquinas, me dio mucha tristeza verlo así, nadie nunca pensó que el gran perro Akamaru pudiera terminar en estas condiciones, acaricie su cabeza y le dije:

-Akamaru, tienes que reponerte ¡de veras! Eres el mejor perro ninja que he conocido, Akamaru por favor no mueras-dije con la voz cortada y lagrimas en los ojos, salí de allí dando oportunidad de que alguien mas entrara.

**.**

**Pov Shikamaru**

**.**

Naruto salió del cuarto y todos lo vimos con lagrimas en los ojos, las chicas se acercaron a él mientras yo me disponía a entrar con mucha flojera, a pesar de que también me preocupaba la salud de Akamaru ya que es un excelente perro ninja. Me acerqué donde estaba y lo ví, lo acaricié y con un nudo en la garganta mencioné:

-Amigo problemático, tienes que recuperarte si no, no lograremos cumplir las misiones sin ti. No nos puedes dejar solos. Akamaru, no mueras-me alejé de la cama y salí a reunirme con los demás, pero no me percaté de quién entró.

**.**

**Pov Sasuke**

**.**

Ví que el chico "problemático" salía y como yo estaba cerca de la puerta entré sin que nadie se percatara, ya que no quería que vieran que de verdad estaba bastante preocupado por ese perro, aunque él es más que un perro, es un gran apoyo para los ninjas y aunque tampoco quiera admitirlo para mí también. Me acerqué y ahí estaba conectado a unos cables, acaricié una de sus patas y le dije con tristeza:

-Sé que no te conozco lo suficiente, pero por las pocas misiones que he tenido contigo has sido de mucha ayuda, pocos perros ninjas son como tu, eres muy valiente y leal. Y aunque no lo admitiría frente a los demás, me he encariñado contigo, sólo te pido Akamaru que no mueras-

Me dirigí a la puerta y cuando la abrí del otro lado esta, estaba la chica Hyuga que se disponía a entrar, mirándome con sorpresa, (**¡Demonios! Y yo que pensaba hacer esto sin que nadie lo notara**) pensé mientras ella se hacía a un lado y yo salía de allí ignorándola por completo.

**.**

**Pov Hinata**

**.**

Hacía rato que Shikamaru-kun había salido y creo que había alguien a dentro porque la puerta estaba cerrada. Pasó un rato y como nadie salía, y los demás estaban tristes con las cabezas gachas, decidí entrar yo. Cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió dejando ver del otro lado a Uchiha-san que tenía el rostro serio, más de lo normal, lo miré con sorpresa no pensaba que él pudiera estar allí dentro, me hice a un lado y él salio ignorándome por completo. Me dispuse a entrar y ahí estaba Akamaru tendido en una cama, en estado de coma, no pude evitar dejar escapar unas lágrimas al acercarme y acariciarle el pelo, Akamaru era mi compañero de equipo y un gran perro rastreador, no entiendo cómo terminó así.

-Akamaru por favor recupérate, te necesitamos, Kiba te necesita, por favor no mueras Akamaru, no mueras-y no pude contenerme mas, rompí en llanto y salí de allí dejando pasar creo que a Shino que esperaba en la puerta. Me senté en una de las sillas de allí y seguí llorando.

**.**

**Pov Shino**

**.**

Entré al cuarto cuando Hinata salió llorando y se sentó en una de las sillas, siendo consolada por las chicas, esto era muy difícil para ella y también para Kiba. Cerré la puerta y ya estaba frente a Akamaru, mi compañero de equipo, un excelente perro rastreador. Ví los cables conectados a el y ví que también tenía una mascara de oxigeno. Miré la ventana y afuera estaba nublado, luego dije:

-¿Sabes Akamaru? Pareciera que el cielo supiera lo que te esta pasando, sólo espero que no te lleve, tienes que vivir por Kiba, tu aún tienes mucho camino que recorrer, sólo no mueras Akamaru-. Salí dejando pasar a la chica pelirosa. Miré el pasillo y ya Hinata estaba un poco más calmada y Kiba estaba en el suelo con la cabeza gacha, esto es muy difícil para todos.

**.**

**Pov Sakura**

**.**

Ya era mi turno de entrar, todos estábamos afligidos por la situación que se presentaba, Akamaru si ha tenido problemas, pero nunca de este tipo. Ya en la habitación, cerca de la cama lo ví, sentí que mis ojos se aguaban pero contuve las lágrimas que querían salir, acaricie su cola, tomé unas de sus patas y le dije:

-Ay Akamaru, ojalá todo esto fuera una simple pesadilla que todos estamos viviendo y que al despertar estaríamos en una misión de rastreo con tu ayuda y todos sonriendo de la vida. Akamaru, por dios, por nosotros, no mueras-ya hipando del llanto salí de allí para que entrara esta vez Neji.

**.**

**Pov Neji**

**.**

Entré en el cuarto después de que Sakura saliera conteniendo el llanto, y es que son las chicas mucho más sensibles a todo esto, igual que Kiba ya que es su mejor amigo. Ya estando cerca de él acaricie su oreja, y comenté:

-Akamaru se que puedes escuchar lo que te dicen, sabes que eres un gran perro, que ha superado infinidades de obstáculos y este es otro que tienes que superar, por todos los que están allá afuera preocupados por ti. Tienes que vivir, recuperarte, Akamaru no mueras-lo miré una última vez antes de salir y dejar que entrara Chouji.

**.**

**Pov Chouji**

**.**

Estaba terminado de comer mis papitas cuando Neji salió del cuarto, más serio que antes y con la mirada triste. Me puse de pie donde estaba sentado y entré a ver a Akamaru que estaba inconsciente, estando al lado de él hablé:

-Akamaru si me escuchas, por favor tienes que recuperarte, para que vayamos al restaurante a comer lo de siempre y hablar con los demás de cosas sin sentido. Mover tu cola cuando cualquiera de nosotros te sirva tu plato favorito, ladrarle a Naruto cuando intente quitártelo. Akamaru, no mueras-acaricié su cabeza antes de salir de allí muy triste.

**.**

**Pov Tenten**

**.**

Chouji ya había salido y yo, ya me encontraba a dentro, muy tristemente me acerqué a la cama donde se encontraba el gran perro ninja que todos adorábamos. Me es imposible creer que esto sea verdad, todas las misiones que hemos hecho, misiones peligrosas que él ha sabido superar… sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y recorrían mi rostro, hasta caer al suelo y no hice nada por impedirlo.

-¿Cómo es posible que te pasara esto Akamaru? Yo pensé que eras un perro indestructible y aun lo creo, porque estoy segura de que saldrás de esta, y volverás a correr con nosotros rastreando a los malos, por favor Akamaru no mueras-termine de decir llorando y saliendo de allí, para darle turno de entrar a Lee.

**.**

**Pov Lee**

**.**

Ya estaba dentro del cuarto donde habían estado los demás, Tenten ya había salido llorando amargamente dándome el paso a entrar. El perro ninja estaba recostado en la cama con varios cables conectados y tenía sus ojos cerrados. Pero claro que los tenía cerrados, si estaba en estado de coma. Me acerqué y tomé una de sus patitas.

-¡Vamos Akamaru! Yo sé que tú puedes superar éste problema, esto no es nada, la llama de la juventud aún arde en ti. No mueras, eso podría ponernos tristes a todos en especial a Kiba, por lo que más quieras, no mueras-me alejé y salí por la puerta con lagrimas en los ojos, pero viendo que entraba ahora el idiota de Sai, sólo espero que no diga nada que no debería.

**.**

**Pov Sai**

**.**

No logro entender el por qué todos están así, si sólo es un perro. Pero tengo que admitir que yo también siento algo que no se cómo llamarlo, en los AMBU nunca mostramos nuestros sentimientos, nunca nos enseñaron que son. Entré a la habitación y sentí como si algo oprimiera mi corazón al verlo ahí tendido en la cama, me acerqué y sin saber el por qué, le hablé:

-Hola Akamaru, debes de saber que no soy bueno en esto, pero leí en un libro que cuando uno de tus amigos está muy grave en un hospital, lo mejor es visitarlo y aunque no parezca que te escuche, darle palabras de aliento para que se recupere. Así que, por los chicos que están allá afuera y por ti, no mueras, Akamaru-. Salí del cuarto y me percaté que Ino me miraba con una sonrisa, antes de entrar en donde yo estaba.

**.**

**Pov Ino**

**.**

Había escuchado toda la conversación de Sai allá dentro, la verdad es que me preocupaba con lo que pudiera salir de la boca de Sai, pero ya me di cuenta de que está aprendiendo cosas nuevas y que lo hizo muy bien. Cuando salió le dí una sonrisa para luego entrar a ver cómo se encontraba Akamaru. Estando allí el estomago y el corazón se me encogieron, ver al mejor perro Ninja de la aldea en coma, era una de las cosas que no esperaba ver. Me acerqué y ví sus ojos cerrados, acaricié su pelo y dejé mi mano detrás de su oreja.

-Bueno supongo que ya todos te habrán dicho todo lo que quería decir, pero no importa porque las palabras salen del corazón, Akamaru espero que recordando todas las cosas que has pasado junto a nosotros, te recuperes de esto y volvamos a ser todos, un gran equipo ninja de nuestra generación, por favor Akamaru no mueras-. Salí de allí llorando como las demás chicas y me senté en el suelo, luego sentí que alguien me abrazaba, giré para ver quien era, y era Sai quien lo hacía. Después de todo si había cambiado mucho.

**.**

**Pov Kiba**

**.**

Ya todos habían entrado a ver a Akamaru sólo faltaba yo, y aquí estaba viendo cómo mi amigo estaba conectado a un montón de cables y en el hocico tenía una máscara de oxigeno, mientras le tomaba la pata y las lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro. Esto sólo podía ser una pesadilla, pero claro que no lo era, si fuera así ya estuviese en una misión con él a mi lado y nuestros compañeros del equipo 8.

-¿Akamaru, por qué te arriesgaste así por mí? No debiste-decía mientras recordaba cómo pasó esto. Al equipo 8 le habían asignado una misión de rastreo, ya habíamos resuelto todo y estábamos regresando cuando fuimos atacados por tres subordinados de Akatsuki, lo supimos por las ropas que llevaban típicas de ellos. Habíamos peleado por mucho tiempo, cuando de pronto uno de ellos nos atacó con una especie de ráfaga combinando los elementos trueno y fuego, los demás pudieron escapar pero yo estaba bastante malherido y me costaba moverme, fue en ese momento que Akamaru me empujó lejos recibiendo él; el impacto. Los subordinados de Akatsuki se dieron a al fuga después de es ataque y no pudimos hacer nada. Y ahora él se encuentra aquí en coma por mi culpa.

-Recupérate Akamaru, no mueras, por favor por mí-le decía entre llanto, cuando de pronto la maquina que media los latidos de su corazón comenzó a sonar en un pitido. Los doctores y enfermeras de la veterinaria entraron rápidamente, sacándome a mí en el proceso en el que ellos hacían algo para que no se fuera. En ese momento reaccioné y comencé a forcejear, y a negarme a salir.

-¡NO, NO QUIERO SALIR, SUELTENME!-pero ya era tarde me habían sacado, me tiré en el suelo a llorar y sentí que todos estaban a mi alrededor y me abrazaban. Al cabo de un rato el doctor salió y nos miro a todos en el piso.

-Doctor, ¿Qué paso? ¿Akamaru, está bien?-pregunté con la voz cortada por el llanto, el doctor sólo negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Lo lamento mucho, no pudimos hacer nada por salvarlo ya era muy tarde-y con eso mi mundo se desplomó.

**.**

**-$-$-$-UN-$-$-AÑO-$-$-DESPUÉS-$-$-$-**

**.**

En un cementerio se encontraba un chico con marcas de triángulos en las mejillas de 19 años frente a una tumba, en la cual se podía leer "Akamaru, un gran perro, un gran compañero y un gran amigo" y la fecha de fallecido. El joven sólo lloraba mientras recordaba todo, luego escuchó cómo lo llamaban:

-¡Kiba, ya vamonos! ¡Se nos hace tarde!-. Kiba se giró y vio a sus compañeros de grupo, asintió y se despidió de su amigo colocando unas flores que había comprado en la florería.

-Hasta pronto querido amigo-y se marchó del lugar junto a sus compañeros.

**.**

**.**

**¿Merezco Reviews?**


	2. Final Alternativo

**Ey hola, a quienes hallan leído esto antes, perdón no me había dado cuenta de que faltaba este capitulo, que es el alternativo al anterior. Y si alguien lo comienza a leer ahora espero le guste.**

**Los personajes que aquí se nombran son de Masashi-Kishimoto.**

**Si fueran míos, Naruto sería Hokage y estaría casado con Sakura, Hinata sería la líder de su clan y estaría con Sasuke. No habría matado a la mayoría de los personajes importantes y ya la serie estaría terminando. Mientras yo, me voy a disfrutar del sol con mis muchos millones.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov Kiba**

**.**

-Recupérate Akamaru, no mueras, por favor por mí-le decía entre llanto, cuando de pronto la maquina que media los latidos de su corazón comenzó a sonar en un pitido. Los doctores y enfermeras de la veterinaria entraron rápidamente, sacándome a mí en el proceso en el que ellos hacían algo para que no se fuera. En ese momento reaccioné y comencé a forcejear, y a negarme a salir.

-¡NO, NO QUIERO SALIR, SUELTENME!-pero ya era tarde me habían sacado, me tiré en el suelo a llorar y sentí que todos estaban a mi alrededor y me abrazaban. Al cabo de un rato el doctor salió y nos miró a todos en el piso.

-Doctor, ¿Qué paso? ¿Akamaru, está bien?-pregunté con la voz cortada por el llanto, el rostro del doctor era sumamente serio e indicaba que nada estaba bien y en ese momento temí lo peor. Pero luego en su rostro se formó una sonrisa alegre y satisfecha para luego decir:

-Si, todo está bien y Akamaru despertó. Pueden pasar todos a ver cómo está su compañero-, todos nos pusimos de pie alegres y nos dirigimos al cuarto pero antes de entrar Lee habló:

-¿Pero doctor, usted no había dicho que entráramos de uno en uno?-el doctor asintió y dijo:

-Si, porque estaba en coma, pero está vez puedo hacer una excepción-abrió la puerta y nos dejó pasar. Y allí estaba él, sólo conectado al aparato que mide los latidos de su corazón que ahora latía y cuando nos vio empezó a mover su cola, cómo antes. Y todos dijimos al unísono:

-¡AKAMARU QUE BUENO QUE ESTÁS BIEN!-

**.**

**-$-$-$-UN-$-$-AÑO-$-$-DESPUES-$-$-$-**

**.**

Se podía ver a un montón de chicos y a un perro, celebrando en las festividades de año nuevo, con sus trajes típicos que usaban para esas fechas. Iban recorriendo la aldea fijándose en los puestos de vendedores que se encontraban allí. Había desde puestos de comida, hasta puestos de artesanía. Y obviamente se detenían, ya que ciertos chicos, uno rubio y uno con espirales en las mejillas, paraban en los puestos de barbacoa o ramen para "probar a que saben".

-¡CHOUJI, NARUTO DEJEN DE PARARSE EN CADA PUESTO DE COMIDAS! ¿¡QUE NO VEN QUE NOS RETRASAN?!-gritaban las chicas exasperadas, excepto Hinata que sólo les miraba con una sonrisa, al igual que los chicos. Ellas se disponían a golpear a los dos chicos, pero fueron detenidas por un perro que se interpuso entre ellas y los comelones.

-¿Akamaru?-dijeron todas con sorpresa, el perro negó con la cabeza y miró a los chicos que le sonrieron aliviados, las chicas simplemente suspiraron y sonrieron.

-Está bien Akamaru no les haremos nada, ya nos la cobraremos después-dijeron primero para él y luego hablaron para los chicos. Kiba acaricio el lomo de Akamaru y decidieron seguir andando, continuando con la celebración.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muchas veces cuando tenemos una mascota, no importa cual sea, en el momento que esta con nosotros no le tomamos importancia y no hacemos algo por cambiarlo. Pero cuando se nos va de nuestro lado, nos damos cuenta que debimos haber hecho algo más por ellos, darle importancia y estar con ellos siempre, para así no arrepentirnos en un futuro. Nuestras mascotas son también una base importante en cada uno, ellos nos demuestran lealtad cuando nadie más lo hace y nos dan cariño cuando nos sentimos mal. Por eso debemos cuidar de ellos así como ellos nos cuidan a nosotros.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-$-$-$-FIN-$-$-$-**

**.**

**.**

**¿Merezco Reviews o es una perdida de tiempo?**


End file.
